


Exactly like this

by georgerussell63



Series: green & gold [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyway back to the tags, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Sickfic, but i finally finished it eyy, idk how it's supposed to be spelled i keep seeing both so, this has been in my drafts since the beginning of summer break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerussell63/pseuds/georgerussell63
Summary: Grumpy uni students are grumpy but then they're not.





	Exactly like this

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as an individual story, but I do make a slight reference to part 1 of this series at one point, so you can check that out as well if you haven't read it yet.

It’s seven in the morning, the earliest Lando has been outside – or awake, for that matter – since the start of university, and yet he’s making his way down to the library in the freezing cold on a Saturday. All because of George – the things he’d do for that guy. The charger he’s brought with him feels heavy in his backpack as he climbs the steps to the library doors. Even though they’ve been spending more time together after the ‘Wi-Fi incident’, he still doesn’t know George that well. That doesn’t mean he can’t tell it’s very unlike George to forget something, though, especially something as essential as a laptop charger. It awakes a bit of concern in him, but above all he’s annoyed. It’s not his fault George went to the library with his laptop but without anything to charge it, and Lando is the one who has to fix it for him. God’s sake, George woke him up at half past six with those damned text messages. He doesn’t even know why he agreed to this in the first place. If he’d just told George to find someone else to sort out his problems for him, Lando could have gone back to sleep. That’s why he intends to have a bit of a laugh about it. 

When he enters the library, though, that suddenly seems like a bad idea. Lando has to look twice to make sure the person he’s approaching is actually George; he’s slumping into his chair, hair messy underneath the hood of the black hoodie he’s wearing. But it doesn’t mean Lando isn’t still angry at him.

“Jesus Christ, you look awful.” 

“Good morning to you, too,” George says, without even looking up. His voice is raspy, consonants rounded by congestion. “Did you bring the charger?”

“You know that’s not how I meant it.” Lando doesn’t put much effort into making it sound convincing. He sets his backpack on the floor and sits down opposite of George, taking the charger out of the bag. “Are you sick?”

“I’m not.” 

George tries to grab the cable out of Lando’s hands, but Lando quickly pulls it back.

“Well, for some mysterious reason I don’t really believe that.” He knows he shouldn’t be teasing him, but he just can’t help it. George is the sole reason he’s had to wake up so ridiculously early this morning, and after he’s dragged himself out of bed and all the way to the library in sub-zero temperatures, the other boy doesn’t even thank him for the effort.

“For God’s sake, Lando,” George grumbles. “Just give me the charger. I’m feeling fine.”

Lando gives in with an annoyed huff, deciding it’s better not to start an argument in the near-silent library. He folds his arms on the table, resting his head on top of them.

“A ‘thank you’ would be nice, you know,” he mumbles against the fabric of his sweater.

George sighs, the action immediately sending him into a coughing fit that probably should've made Lando feel bad for him. “Thank you,” he says, eventually, his voice somehow even worse than before.

Lando’s satisfied with that for now, and he hides his face in the crook of his arm. Gradually, the sounds of George typing on his laptop fade and the world swirls as sleep swallows him. 

When Lando wakes up a few hours later, he’s still sat at the table in the library. For how long has he been asleep? Fuck. The other side of the table is empty, and when he looks around, he can’t find George anywhere. One of the straps of his backpack is looped around his leg, and when Lando opens it, he finds his laptop charger. He lets out a sigh of relief. At least George has the decency to make sure his stuff doesn’t get stolen. 

The walk back to their apartment building is even colder than before, the icy wind brushing against Lando’s cheeks. The bit of sleep he got at the library wasn’t very comfortable, but it’s cleared his thoughts and his temper is almost gone by now. His anger about the situation has largely disappeared, and he finds that all that remains is guilt. He makes a brief stop at his room to take off his jacket and backpack before he knocks on George’s door, softly, just in case George is already asleep. The first thing he hears is the creaking of a bed. Then coughing. And even more coughing. 

“Just a second,” he hears George choke out, but the coughing doesn’t stop. When Lando checks if the door is unlocked, he notices it isn’t.

“I’m coming in,” he warns, though he’s unsure of whether the other is even listening to him. All of the lights are out and the curtains are closed, but he can see a strip of light on the floor, leading back to the bedroom. It appears George hasn’t heard him, because when Lando walks up to the door of the bedroom and peeks inside, it goes unnoticed. George is sat on the side of the bed, one arm held to the lower half of his face and the other on the mattress to steady himself as he nearly doubles over with harsh coughs. Lando opens the bedroom door further, which finally gets him George’s attention. 

Lando doesn’t know what to say, but after an awkward silence in which he debates on whether to lecture George on taking proper care of himself or offering help, he decides upon the latter. “Do you need some water?”

George straightens a bit and looks up at him, eyes watery and bloodshot. He shakes his head. “I’m fine.”

By now, Lando knows better than to just believe anything George says, so he goes to the kitchen and fills a large glass with water from the tap and brings it back to the bedroom. George takes it with shaky hands, drinking small sips from it until the coughing subsides. Lando sits down on the bed, trying to leave enough space and not break any possible boundaries. Seeing George like this, with barely enough energy to stay upright, makes him realise he might have been a bit too harsh this morning. If George really feels as bad as he looks – even if he tries to deny it – it’s not too surprising he’s in a bad mood. And instead of helping him, Lando has just made everything worse. 

But before he can voice any of his thoughts, George starts to apologise, his voice so raspy it’s barely above a whisper. Lando feels a pang of guilt in his chest; George sounds like he’s on the verge of tears. 

“No, I should be the one apologising,” Lando interrupts. “I was tired and grumpy and I was being unfair. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

They sit in silence again until George gasps and Lando looks to the side to see him dip his head down into the pinch hold between his thumb and index finger. It takes a while for Lando to realise that the painful sound that ensues is, in fact, a sneeze, and he chooses to bless him rather than comment on how unhealthy that habit has to be. George groans in what Lando can only imagine is frustration, wiping aggressively at his nose. Lando sighs, not sure how to mould his thoughts into a coherent sentence. After a few moments of chaotic internal monologue, he decides George would not appreciate it if Lando gave him the whole ‘it’s okay to be sick’ speech right now, and that it’s probably best to get him to rest first. Maybe he could try to talk some sense into him later.

“Do you have any cold medication or something like that?”

George looks up and shakes his head, and Lando squeezes his shoulder in what is hopefully a comforting gesture.

“Okay, I’ll get some from my room then. How about you get some rest in the meantime?”

Lando comes back to find George sprawled across the bed, fully clothed. Lando thinks he’s asleep at first, but he’s proven wrong when he opens the door further and sees George has propped himself up against the headboard. George’s hands tremble as he takes the medication Lando brought and sets it on his bedside table. 

“Can I have a hug, please?” George’s voice is barely audible, and Lando is sure he won’t have any of it left by tomorrow.

“Of course,” Lando says as he climbs onto the bed, curling up next to George and wrapping his arms around his torso. “Like this?”

He feels George lean into the touch, shivering a little less than before. Their breathing synchronises, and he closes his eyes, leaning his head against George’s shoulder. He feels the gentle brush of George’s lips against his temple, shivers running down his entire body in response to the soft breaths tickling his skin.

“Exactly like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
My Tumblr is georgerussel63 if you'd ever like to give me writing advice or request something or just talk


End file.
